U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/159,535, filed Dec. 1, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,339 discloses apparatus for dispensing web material from a coreless roll of such material.
Most conventional rolls of consumer paper products, such as toilet tissue, are not coreless in nature, instead comprising a paper web wrapped about a central core of paperboard or the like. The coreless paper roll dispenser apparatus disclosed in the above-identified application is not suitable for use with the more conventional paper roll product utilizing a core. The paper roll product with a core will not be mounted on a stable fashion on the apparatus.
A search directed to the invention of the present application located the following United States patents, which are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,391, issued Feb. 3, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,265, issued Dec. 2, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,591, issued Jun. 27, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,936, issued Jul. 20, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,594, issued May 3, 1955, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,618, issued Mar. 17, 1992.
The above, identified patents do not address the problem discussed above and which is solved by the present invention.